The Minority Faculty Scholar in Cancer Research Awards increase the scientific knowledge base of faculty at Minority-Serving Institutions (MSIs), and encourage them and their students to pursue careers in cancer research. Now in their 20th year, these awards are given throughout the year to faculty at Historically Black Colleges and Universities, Hispanic Serving Institutions, and other Minority Institutions as defined by the US Department of Education. Beginning in 2016-2017, minority junior faculty at majority institutions will also be eligible to apply for this support for participation in an American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) Annual Meeting or Special Conference. With this application, AACR is proud to share the results of this evaluation, conducted by Thomson Reuters (Scientific) LLC. This evaluation proved the lasting value of the program to faculty scholar awardees, their research programs, and by extension, to the next generation of cancer researchers that they train in the laboratory and in the classroom. With the generous support of the NCI and a few improvements to this long-standing program, AACR can assure that it remains innovative and essential to the future of cancer research.